Love Story
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: This is a Sasuke OC songfic to the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. The OC's name is Kishiko Mommosaki, a girl with a VERY overprotective father. Rated T for suggestions to violence just to be sure. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER:

I dont claim ownership of either Sasuke Uchiha nor the song "Love Story". They belong to their repsected owners/makers. I'm just a fan, writing a fic out of boredom thats all there is to it! Basta!

~Songfic start!~

_We were both young_

___when I first saw you_

___I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I laid on the pillows in my window ceiling, staring out into the night sky. The dark onyx blue sky reminded me of him. It made me smile sadly. I clearly remembered the night where we first met._

___I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

___See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

___And say hello, little did I know_

_I stood at the balcony, clutching the railing with my glowed hands and staring up at the clear full moon. 'Wow…' It was the night of the summer masquerade. Everything was so beautiful. The lights that were draped around every tree, every window, lightening up the whole of Konoha. People were having a blast at the dance floor and down in the square too. Everyone was wearing formal clothes. Gowns, tux's and masks alike. I looked around. A lone figure stood, not to far away from me. A boy with raven hair and a black mask, who was seemingly staring at the sky as well. He stood not more then a few meters from me. I walked over and stood next to him. "Hello…" I said. Little did I know that we would be together from there on…_

___That you were Romeo, _

___you were throwing pebbles_

_*tap* I rolled off my bed, running over to the window. 'He's here!' I opened up the window. "Evening Sasuke." I gently smiled at the raven haired boy outside of my window. "Evening Kishi-chan." He replied, with that infamous smirk on his face. "Come in, you don't need a written invitation, do you?" I giggled and stepped aside, so he could jump in. I closed the window. "Kishi… I have something for you." He whispered. I looked at him and blushed. I didn't get out much, cause of my dad, but I did know that Sasuke weren't the type to give gifts to anyone… especially not girls. He pulled out something from behind his back. A beautiful flaming orange and red tulip. My favorite flower. I gently took it. "Arigato Sasuke-kun." I whispered. My blush intensified. I often blushed when he was around. My heart would skip a beat whenever he came to visit me. I loved him so very much._

___And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

___And I was crying on the staircase, begging you_

___Please don't go_

___And I said_

_One day though my dad, who is very protective of me and never lets me go outside, nor talk to anyone, caught us. "Who do you think you are?! Barging in, trying to seduce my daughter!!" He bellowed at Sasuke, whom stood tall against him. "Dad, please, he wasn't-" "SHUT UP!" He send me a evil look, only to return his attention to Sasuke. "Get out…. I don't want you near my daughter and if I catch you, mark my words, I'll punish you so severely that you would wish you had been killed with the rest of your clan! Now scram you little dirty punk! Get out of my house!" He sent me one last look before turning and stomping down the hallway towards his work room. I felt my eyes sting with tears. The thought of never seeing Sasuke again was just… unbearable. "I guess this is goodbye, Kishi…" I heard him say. His voice hid emotions. Sadness. Anger. Hurt. He slowly started walking. I felt numb in the whole of my body. 'Sasuke! Don't leave me here!' A little voice inside of me screamed. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I shook my head. 'No!' I ran down and stopped in the middle of the staircase. He was already by the door, his eyes directed towards the ground. "Sasuke! Please don't go! Please!" I shouted. The tears started streaming down my cheeks, dripping onto the red carpet on the stairs._

___Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

___You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

___It's a love story, _

___baby just say yes_

_He turned around, looking up at me with a seemingly emotionless face. "Meet me at the clearing tomorrow evening… please Sasuke… don't leave me like the others have." I begged him. His eyes softened up a bit. "KISHIKOOOOO!!!" I heard my dad yell. I felt scared cause I knew what was to come. "Once again Arigato for the flower!" I hurried up the stairs and into my room to receive the beating of a lifetime from my dad. He had never been that great at controlling his temper. _

___So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

___We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

___So close your eyes, lets leave this town for a little while_

___Oh, oh_

_'Please, let him be there..' I thought as I snook thorugh the thick vegetation in the backyard. The bruises from last night was still sore and the tearing branches didn't make it any better. "Ow…" I quietly muttered. I soon found the gap in the wall around my house that I had been looking for. 'If Sasuke has left me behind….' I felt a lone tear fall from my unharmed eye. I had gotten a black eye from my dad. I crawled through the hole and came out to the clearing. It was my secret spot. It had a waterfall, clear wiew of the village and of the land behind it. I looked around, trying to find Sasuke. He wasn't there. "Sasuke? Are you here?" I asked. No answer. _

___Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

___And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

___But you were everything to me, I was begging you_

___Please don't go_

___And I said_

_I sat down on an old log and hid my head in my hands. 'He left me…' The tears started pouring again, but why fight them? My heart felt like it was being torn apart by the thought. I quietly sobbed in the sunset. 'He left me behind like all my other friends has' Yes, I once had a lot of good friends. But that was before my mom suddenly died. My dad became angry. Violent even. He didn't want any of them near me and they decided to forget about me._

___Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

___I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

___You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

___It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_I felt another presence in the clearing and soon enough a couple of storng arms was holding me. "I'm so sorry that I'm late Kishi… sensei made us train extra today." My heart skipped a beat from joy. He hadn't left me after all! "Its okay…" I whispered. He turned me around to look at me, but as soon as he saw my face his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown. "Did your dad do this to you?" He gently traced my black eye with a finger. His touch gave me goose bumps. "Y-Yes…" I felt like sobbing again for some reason._

___Romeo save me _

___they're tryn'a tell me how to feel_

___This love is difficult, but its re-eal_

___Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

___It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_"He dosent want me to be with you…" I whispered painfully. He cupped my chin. "He couldn't keep us apart no matter what he tried." I stared right into his onyx orbs. I knew from the rumours I had heard that he would usually show no or little emotions. But right now his eyes were brimming with all sorts of mixed feelings, it was a little shocking. "I love you Kishi." He murmured. I blushed. "I… I love you too Sasuke." He caressed my cheek and I smiled. "Don't worry we'll find a way…" He whispered. I nodded._

___I got tired of waiting _

___wondering if you were ever coming around_

___My faith in you is fading_

___When I met you on the outskirts of town_

___And I said_

_It had been a year since that night. Sasuke had come to see me secretly every night since then and our love for each other had only grown. But for some reason he hadn't visited me for the last couple of weeks. I started to doubt if he would ever come. I sighed, laying on my bed and having nothing to do then to stare up at the ceiling. 'Why havent you visited me Sasuke-kun… maybe he grew tired of me and…' I felt a tear run down the side of my head and down into my pillow. All of a sudden I noticed a note taped to the outside of my window. "Sasuke?" I whispered and went over to take it. It read: _

_Evening love. _

_I'm so sorry that I havent been seeing you, but we were on a mission in who I forgot to tell you about. Please, meet me outside the gates, I have something to ask you._

_ Love, Sasuke. _

_'He forgot to tell me or he didn't want to' I felt a sting of annoyance surge through me. How can you 'forget' to tell your loved one that you're going on a dangerous mission? I threw the note on the nearby desk and threw on some clothes. Nothing special, just a black, long-slieved dress. I then snook down and out through the hole in the wall. As I walked towards the gates of Konoha, I couldn't help but wonder… Sasuke was gonna ask me something. What could it be? If it was forgiveness, then why would he bring me all the way to the gates? I could see the gates in the distance. A lone figure stood there, his back turned towards me. Judging from his body language, he was nervous. 'Why is he nervous?' I went closer. "Kishiko, will you… Kishi, will…" He sounded like he was rehearsing something._

___Romeo save me _

___I've been feeling so alone_

___I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

___Is this in my head, _

___I don't know what to think here_

___He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

___And said_

_"Sasuke?" I asked. He flinched and turned around. He had a startled expression on his face. "K-Kishi… uh…" I couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke was always so stern and composed, so seeing him half freaking out was kinda funny. He scowled. "Sorry." I said and stopped giggling. But I still couldn't help but have a large smile plastered on my face. "Its… really nice to see you again… I missed you." He said. "You missed me?" The annoyance from before came rushing back. "Couldn't you at least have told me that you were to leave?" Now I was the one to scowl. He looked down on the ground. "Gomenn… I… I didn't want you to worry about me…" He whispered. "Yea right, you know that it would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had told me." I wasn't the one to swear, but I was really pissed off. Then thoughts came to my head. What if he hadn't been out on a mission? What if he had lied about it and… maybe done something that he didn't want me to know about! He… he could have cheated and I would never had found out! What if he didn't love me anymore? I searched his eyes, looking for any sign of lying or guilt or anything that could indicate betrayal. "Sorry Kishi… I'm so sorry… but… I…" He looked right back. "Yes? What did you want to ask me since I had to go all the way out he-" I didnt get to finish cause he all of a sudden kissed me full on the lips. It was quick, so I didn't have time to react. I just plain out stared at him. He smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. I felt the suspicious thoughts and the annoyance fade away slowly with that smile. "Kishi, I love you." He said. All of a sudden he pulled out a tiny box, like the ones you use for…_

___Marry me Juliet _

___you'll never have to be alone_

___I love you and that's all I really know_

___I talked to your dad and you'll pick out a white dress_

___It's a love story, baby just say yes_

___Oh, Oh, Oh_

_"Kishiko Mommosaki… will you marry me?" The box contained a beautiful little diamond ring. I was stunned. He was… proposing… oh my god! I couldn't utter a single word. I just smiled at him. I felt like I was cloud 9. He looked me straight in the eyes. His dark onyx eyes shone with love… hope.. And fear? He was laying his heart out to me and he was afraid I would reject him! I nodded and then kissed him. A long one this time. One that was filled with passion and love. We broke apart, smiling at each other. "I would love to… but what about-" "I talked to your dad… he's all in on it, as long as you are." I couldn't believe it. I feared that this was all a dream. But it wasnt and a couple of days later, the wedding was held. It was decorated… just like when we first met at that summer masquerade so long ago. I walked up the red carpet to where my soon-to-be husband stood. He looked very handsome in his tux. Just like he had done that night. "Hello…" I whispered._

___We were both young when I first saw you_

~The End~

I dedicate this to my dad! I finnished it on his birthday, so... this is one of my B-day gifts to him! Yay Dad!

Anyways, this is a songfic to the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Hope you liked it and if you want... lol, give it a review, all critizism is more then welcomed ^-^


End file.
